


After All These Years

by Writingwife83



Series: Sherlolly Week ‘18 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlollyweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Sherlock and Molly bask in the happiness of celebrating their five year anniversary, whether on holiday or in the comfort of home.





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: non canon theme- domestic sherlolly

“How are you so bloody gorgeous?”

Sherlock turned at the sound of his wife’s voice in the doorway and smirked in amusement as she sauntered over.

“Not sure. Maybe it has something to do with needing to keep up with you,” he quipped, continuing to work on his shirt buttons.

“Pff!” Molly playfully smacked his arm as she encircled his still slim waist. “You might be seeing things, but I suppose I won’t complain.”

He turned around in the luxurious bathroom of their suite at the Savoy, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Yes, I am seeing things...and observing,” Sherlock said softly. “And I love every little thing I see.”

Molly met his lips as he leaned down to kiss her, long and slow.

“Mm, this weekend really was so lovely,” she sighed, leaning her head on his chest. “Why can’t we stay here every week?”

Sherlock sighed as well. “Perhaps next weekend we can argue that our five year and one week wedding anniversary is just as momentous on occasion?”

She giggled. “If only! But unfortunately I’ve got to get back to work, especially with that research paper coming up. And you’ve got clients waiting.”

“In a way it will be nice to be home again,” he admitted. “We can settle in, start a fire, have some tea, perhaps a relaxing bath later?”

“It’s funny y’know, before we were together I used to worry you thought I was boring,” she said, leaning against his chest and reaching up to smooth some of the curls at the side of his head. “I would have been shocked then to know that now you can’t seem to get enough of me!”

He chuckled. “And do you know when, in reality, I began to find you truly fascinating?”

Molly pursed her lips, clearly unsure of where he was going with this.

“Quite a while ago,” he explained with a smile. “A particularly memorable event though, and I knew I’d never be the same. It was just about exactly when you said the words... ‘Hello, I’m Molly Hooper.’”


End file.
